Oliver Bange
Oliver Bange (* 30. März 1964 in Gummersbach) ist ein deutscher Militärhistoriker am Zentrum für Militärgeschichte und Sozialwissenschaften der Bundeswehr in Potsdam. Leben Bange begann 1983 sein Studium der Politischen Wissenschaft, der Wirtschaftsgeschichte und der Mittleren und Neueren Geschichte an der RWTH Aachen und der London School of Economics (LSE), das er 1989 abschloss. In den Jahren von 1987 bis 1989 war er als Volontär beim Press and Information Office of the European Communities in London und der Staatskanzlei des Landes Nordrhein-Westfalen in Düsseldorf beschäftigt. Danach schloss Bange sein vierjähriges postgraduales Studium der Neuesten Geschichte bei Alan Sked an der London School of Economics and Political Science 1995 mit einem Ph.D. ab. Er wurde 1997 bei John Barnes (London School of Economics) und John Young (University of Leicester) mit der Dissertation Die europäische und atlantische Krise von 1963 promoviert. Im darauffolgenden Jahr nahm er eine Tätigkeit als Lektor beim Nomos Verlag in Baden-Baden auf, die er bis 1997 ausübte. Von 1998 bis 2002 war er als Researcher bzw. Redakteur beim Medienanalyse-Unternehmen Media Tenor, beim Institut für Medieninhaltsanalyse in Leipzig sowie als Redakteur der Zeitschrift Media Monitor International tätig. Im Jahr 2002 nahm Oliver Bange eine Stelle als wissenschaftlicher Mitarbeiter im Projekt „Ostpolitik und Détente“ von Gottfried Niedhart am Historischen Seminar der Universität Mannheim an, die er bis 2005 behielt. Währenddessen habilitierte er sich 2004 mit einer Arbeit Ostpolitik und Détente – die Anfänge 1966–1969 zum Privatdozenten an der Universität Mannheim. Von 2005 bis 2008 war Bange Koordinator des internationalen Forschungsprojektes „CSCE and the Transformation of Europe“. Im folgenden Jahr nahm er seine Arbeit als Historiker im Forschungsbereich „Militärgeschichte der DDR“ des Militärgeschichtlichen Forschungsamt (MGFA) auf, die er bis heute ausübt. Er forscht zur Geschichte des Kalten Krieges und publizierte in u.a. Archiv für Sozialgeschichte, Militärgeschichtliche Zeitschrift, International Journal und Journal of European Integration History. Bange lebt mit seiner Familie in Neuburg an der Donau. Rezeption Der Politikwissenschaftler Werner Link rezensierte bei FAZ.NET den herausgegebenen Band Wege zur Wiedervereinigung. Die beiden deutschen Staaten in ihren Bündnissen 1970 bis 1990: „Das voluminöse Buch fasst Forschungsergebnisse einzelner Wissenschaftler zusammen, die mit unterschiedlichen Methoden und Konzepten gearbeitet haben. Auch die zentralen Begriffe - wie Ost-West-Konflikt, Kalter Krieg und Détente - differieren. In einem Punkt besteht jedoch weitgehend eine terminologische Gemeinsamkeit, nämlich in der Auffassung, dass die Détente als „antagonistische Kooperation“ zu begreifen ist.“Werner Link: Antagonistische Kooperation (Rez.). FAZ.NET, 1. Dezember 2013, S. Außerdem resümierte er: „Nach der Lektüre des Bandes wird man die Frage weiter diskutieren wollen, welche Kurzformel adäquat ist: Wandel durch Annäherung oder Annäherung (und dann Wiedervereinigung) durch Wandel.“ Der Historiker Hermann Wentker meinte 2014 beim Online-Rezensionsjournal Sehepunkte: „Trotz des methodisch reizvollen Ansatzes, die deutsch-deutsche Geschichte in den beiden letzten Jahrzehnten des Systemkonflikts vor allem aus sicherheitspolitischer Perspektive zu betrachten, ist das Gesamtergebnis nur teilweise überzeugend. Das liegt zum einen an der mangelnden Qualität einer Reihe von Beiträgen und zum anderen daran, dass die Beiträger in den einzelnen Kapiteln den Vorgaben der Herausgeber offensichtlich nicht immer gefolgt sind.“Hermann Wentker: Oliver Bange / Bernd Lemke (Hgg.): Wege zur Wiedervereinigung (Rez.). Sehepunkte, Ausgabe 14 (2014), Nr. 2. Schriften (Auswahl) Monografien/ Herausgeberschaften * The EEC Crisis of 1963 – Kennedy, Macmillan, de Gaulle and Adenauer in Conflict (= Issues of Contemporary History). Mit einem Vorwort von Peter Catterall, Palgrave Macmillan, Basingstoke 1999, ISBN 978-0-312-22018-1. * hrsg. mit Gottfried Niedhart: Helsinki 1975 and the Transformation of Europe. Berghahn Books, Oxford/New York 2008, ISBN 978-1-84545-491-3. * hrsg. mit Bernd Lemke: Wege zur Wiedervereinigung. Die beiden deutschen Staaten in ihren Bündnissen 1970 bis 1990 (= Beiträge zur Militärgeschichte, Band 75). Im Auftrag des Zentrums für Militärgeschichte und Sozialwissenschaften der Bundeswehr. Oldenbourg, München 2013, ISBN 978-3-486-71719-8. Beiträge in Sammelbänden * British, American and German Interests behind the Preamble to the Franco-German Treaty from January 1963. In: Gustav Schmidt (Hrsg.): Zwischen Bündnissicherung und privilegierter Partnerschaft. Die deutsch-britischen Beziehungen und die Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika, 1955–1963 (= Veröffentlichung des Arbeitskreis Deutsche England-Forschung, Band 33). Brockmeyer, Bochum 1995, ISBN 3-8196-0397-2, S. 225–280. * Grand Designs and the breakdown of the negotiations for British membership in the EEC in January 1963. In: George Wilkes (Hrsg.): Britain’s Failure to enter the European Community, 1961–1963. The Enlargement Negotiations and Crises in European, Atlantic, and Commonwealth Relations. Frank Cass Press, London 1997, ISBN 978-0-7146-4221-5, S. 191–212. * Deutschland und die britische Beitrittsfrage. In: Rudolf Hrbek, Volker Schwarz (Hrsg.): 40 Jahre Römische Verträge. Der deutsche Beitrag. Dokumentation der Konferenz anläßlich des 90. Geburtstages von Dr. h.c. Hans von der Groeben. Nomos, Baden-Baden 1998, ISBN 3-7890-5435-6, S. 278–290 * Karlsprize, Crisis and Concurrence – Edward Heath and Britain’s European Policy in 1963. In: Guido Müller (Hrsg.): Deutschland und der Westen. Internationale Beziehungen im 20. Jahrhundert. Festschrift für Klaus Schwabe zum 65. Geburtstag (= Historische Mitteilungen, Beiheft 29). Steiner, Stuttgart 1998, ISBN 3-515-07251-9, S. 298–306. * Kiesingers Ost- und Deutschlandpolitik von 1966-1969. In: Günter Buchstab, Philipp Gassert, Peter Lang (Hrsg.): Kurt Georg Kiesinger. 1904–1988. Von Ebingen ins Kanzleramt. Im Auftrag der Konrad-Adenauer-Stiftung, Herder, Freiburg im Breisgau 2005, ISBN 3-451-23006-2. * Self-Induced „Americanization“ – the Role of Journalists in the Collapse of Democratic Confidence. In: William Uricchio, Susanne Kinnebrock (Hrsg.): Media Cultures (= Publikationen der Bayerischen Amerika-Akademie, Band 5). Winter, Heidelberg 2006, ISBN 3-8253-1645-9, S. 23–34. * Die USA und die oppositionellen Bewegungen in Osteuropa 1961–1990. In: Hans-Joachim Veen, Ulrich Mählert, Peter März (Hrsg.): Wechselwirkungen Ost-West. Dissidenz, Opposition und Zivilgesellschaft 1975–1989 (= Europäische Diktaturen und ihre Überwindung, Band 12). Böhlau, Köln 2007, ISBN 978-3-412-23306-8, S. 79–95. * NATO and the Non-Proliferation Treaty: triangulations between Bonn, Washington, and Moscow. In: Andreas Wenger, Christian Nuenlist, Anna Locher (Hrsg.): Transforming NATO in the Cold War – Challenges beyond deterrence in the 1960’s. Routledge, London 2007, ISBN 978-0-415-39737-7, S. 162–180. * Die CSSR-Krise 1968 – Die „Special Role“ der Neuen Ostpolitik vor dem Hintergrund westlicher Transformationsstrategien. In: Bernd Greiner, Christian Th. Müller, Dierk Walter (Hrsg.): Krisen im Kalten Krieg (= Studien zum Kalten Krieg, Band 2). Hamburger Edition, Hamburg 2008, ISBN 978-3-936096-95-8, S. 411–445. * Ostpolitik as a source of intra-bloc tensions. In: Mary Ann Heiss, S. Victor Papacosma (Hrsg.): NATO and the Warsaw Pact – Intrabloc Conflicts. Kent State University Press, Kent 2008, ISBN 978-0-87338-936-5, S. 106–121. * „Keeping Détente Alive“ – Inner-German Relations under Helmut Schmidt and Erich Honecker, 1974–1982. In: Leopoldo Nuti (Hrsg.): The Crisis of Détente in Europe. From Helsinki to Gorbachev 1975–1985. Routledge, London 2009, ISBN 978-0-415-46051-4, S. 230–243. * The FRG and the GDR and the Belgrade CSCE Conference (1977–78). In: Vladimir Bilandžic, Dittmar Dahlmann, Milan Kosanović (Hrsg.): From Helsinki to Belgrade. The First CSCE Follow-up Meeting and the Crisis of Détente. V&R unipress, Bonn 2012, ISBN 978-3-89971-938-3, S. 311–344. Weblinks * * * Oliver Bange beim Zentrum für Militärgeschichte und Sozialwissenschaften der Bundeswehr * Oliver Bange an der Universität Mannheim Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Militärhistoriker Kategorie:Zeithistoriker Kategorie:Verlagslektor Kategorie:Journalist (Deutschland) Kategorie:Hochschullehrer (Universität Mannheim) Kategorie:Person (Potsdam) Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1964 Kategorie:Mann